Une journée tranquille
by cyoranne
Summary: Kyo est seul dans la maison, il se prépare une journée sympa. Mais Ayame s'ennuie...


Titre : Une journée tranquille

Auteur : Cyoranne

Série : Fruit Basket

Genre: Comédie

Grade : G

Chapitres : 4

Disclamer : Les perso ne sont pas les miens et croyez bien que je le regrette.

Note : Bon si ça ne vous fait pas rire j'en suis désolée mais je demande votre indulgence, j'ai écrit cette fic pendant la nuit. Bonne lecture quand même et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires.

**Prologue**

Ce matin là, Yuki décida de partir chercher des plants pour son potager. Il envisageait de se procurer des pieds de framboise et de petits pois. La meilleure pépinière se trouvant dans la ville voisine, il devait prendre le bus. Aussi partit il tôt, sans prendre le temps de lire le mot que lui avait laissé Shigure. Ce dernier avait du se rendre à la résidence Sôma, Akito l'ayant fait demandé. Tohru quand à elle avait dormi chez son amie Alisa et devait passer la journée avec elle. C'est pourquoi, lorsque Kyo se leva, il trouva la maison vide. Et il n'aurait jamais du s'en réjouir.

**Chapitre 1**

Ayame s'ennuyait. Il n'avait rien à faire au magasin, la dernière commande ayant été livrée la veille. Il réfléchi un instant, balança entre rendre visite à Hatori et aller voir son frère et choisit la seconde option. Se préparant avec soin, il songea à sa dernière visite. Yuki n'avait pas eu l'air très enthousiaste, mais il se faisait fort de le subjuguer cette fois-ci. Ne voulant pas, pour une fois, déranger son médecin de cousin, il prit un taxi. Mais au moment de payer, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son porte-monnaie, si beau, une création personnelle, puis il se souvint qu'il ne l'avait pas pris car il n'était pas assorti à sa tenue. Il soupira et demanda au chauffeur de patienter. Il se dirigea vers la maison de Shigure. Personne ne répondant à son coup de sonnette, il poussa la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur. Il avisa un billet sur la table, près du téléphone, le pris et retourna payer le conducteur, le gratifiant d'un large pourboire.

Kyo sorti de la salle de bain en finissant de se sécher les cheveux, et se dirigea tranquillement vers le salon. Il comptait profiter de l'absence des autres pour faire du tri dans ses affaires. Mais en un instant, il vit tous ses projets ruinés : assis près du jardin se trouvait… Ayame.

Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?

Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde.

J'habite dans cette maison. De toute façon, si c'est Shigure que tu viens voir, il est avec Akito. Donc au revoir.

On ne t'as pas appris le respect envers les anciens ? Et puis c'est mon cher Yuki que je viens voir.

Et bien tu perds ton temps, ce fichu rat n'est pas là non plus. Donc comme je ne te retiens pas…

Tu pourrais avoir la politesse de m'offrir quelque chose à boire. Et puis comme il est l'heure du déjeuner…

Et alors ?

Il est trop tard pour je mange ailleurs. En conclusion, tu vas devoir faire à manger pour moi.

Tu … Je… Non mais ça va pas ? Si tu veux manger ici, libre à toi mais tu te débrouilles !

Je ne voudrais pas salir la cuisine, tu serais obligé de la nettoyer.

Pourquoi moi ?

Tu ne voudrais pas que Tohru voie sa cuisine dévastée ?

Il eut la vision de ce qui l'attendait s'il laissait le serpent agir, se résigna et partit préparer le repas.

**Chapitre 2**

Il repoussa son assiette. Il était étonné que le chat puisse être un bon cuisinier. « Il n'est peut être pas si rustre que cela finalement. » Songea-t-il. Il regarda son cousin attentivement, l'habillant de pied en cape. Sentant peser sur lui un regard appuyé, le rouquin se redressa, l'air mauvais. Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot, une averse éclata. Sans réfléchir, il se précipita dehors afin de rentrer le linge que son amie avait étendu la veille. Ayame ne resta pas inactif, il monta à l'étage et ferma les fenêtres, La pluie redoubla d'intensité et un vent violent se leva.

Kyo se changea en maudissant le ciel. Il était impensable que son cousin parte maintenant. « Il y a des jours, c'est pire que des semaines. » Il avait seulement voulu une petite journée tranquille. Il redescendit en maugréant. L'objet de sa mauvaise humeur était assis tranquillement dans la pièce principale.

Tu aurais pu ranger la vaisselle !

J'ai eu peur de tout casser, je suis si maladroit.

Bien sur, je n'en doute pas.

Tu sais si Shigure a un jeu d'échecs ?

Non et franchement je n'en ait rien à faire.

Tss tss ! On ne parle pas comme ça je te l'ai déjà dit. Je vais voir dans son bureau, pendant que tu fais la vaisselle.

Ben voyons.

Ayame fouilla avec efficacité dans toute la maison, autrement dit il mit un joyeux bazar, avant de trouver le fameux jeu, rangé au grenier. Très satisfait, il se mit en quête de son cousin, qui avait trouvé refuge, une fois tout rangé, dans sa chambre. Il le tira manu militari de sa cachette et le traîna jusqu'à la pièce principale.

Tu vas prendre ta première leçon d'échecs. Tu verras, ce divertissement fera de toi un homme meilleur, plus raffiné.

Qui t'as dit que je voulais être plus raffiné ?

**Chapitre 3**

Kyo était si fatigué qu'il ne pouvait plus lutter. La pluie et Ayame avaient peu à peu raison de lui. Il se prit à penser qu'il accueillerait avec joie Yuki. Mais qu'avait il bien pu faire pour que le sort s'acharne sur lui. Il ne souhaitait qu'une journée bien tranquille. Depuis bientôt trois heures, il apprenait à jouer aux échecs. Mais l'apprentissage façon Ayame Sôma n'était pas des plus reposant. Armé d'un bâton, il lui avais fait entrer les règles dans le crâne. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment utiliser le cavalier. Et à chaque fois qu'il se trompait, un coup. Et puis il y avait la reine qui faisait absolument ce qui lui plaisait. Et ce fichu roi, qu'il fallait protéger alors qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre tout seul. Ce sale serpent sournois allait lui payer, ainsi que ce crétin de rat qui l'avait abandonné entre les pattes de ce psychopathe, il l'avait fait exprès il en était certain. Quoique, au fond de lui, très au fond, il le comprenait. Il commis une erreur en déplaçant un fou, un coup. A bout de nerf, il balaya brusquement les pièces d'un revers de la main.

Ca suffit ! Marre, j'en ai marre joue tout seul si tu veux mais moi j'arrête.

Kyo tu ne devrais pas t'énerver comme ça, c'est mauvais pour la tension. Si tu ne veux pas jouer, il suffit de le dire.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Vas-t-en. Casse toi où je vais vraiment devenir violent ! Je n'en peux plus de toi. La prochaine fois que tu viens téléphone que je puisse me tirer loin d'ici.

Mais…

Vas-t-en ! Tout de suite !

Il prit Ayame par le col et le mit dehors. En refermant la porte, il se sentit bien, mais bien…

Il resta un instant figé sous la pluie battante, abasourdi. Peut être avait il été trop loin avec la baguette. Mais ce n'était pas une raison. Il se mit en route, mais rapidement il commença à frissonner. Le beau temps de la matinée, l'avait incité à se vêtir légèrement, et il payait maintenant son choix vestimentaire. Avant même d'avoir atteint les limites de la propriété, il grelottait.

**Chapitre 4**

Kyo se détendait enfin. Il avait rangé la maison, et savourait la paix retrouvée devant une tasse de thé. Il prit un livre et commença à le lire, heureux. Il déchanta une demi heure plus tard, lorsque Shigure revint.

Kyo, je suis rentré.

Ah !

Un peu plus de communicationça ne te ferait pas de mal. Tu devrais prendre des cours ! D'ailleurs j'ai un excellent professeur à te recommander.

Mmm !

Aya Chan ! Il est ici au fait. Il doit être malade…

Quoi ! IL est ici ?

Oui je l'ai trouvé sur le sentier sous sa forme de serpent. Il est très faible. Je crois qu'il a une bonne grippe. Il va devoir rester ici quelques temps

Non ! Non ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Il se mit à pleurer de désespoir.

Je voulais juste une journée bien tranquille. Une petite journée tranquille. Tranquille !


End file.
